Brothers in Arms
by mssileas
Summary: "Er hatte Ronon das Leben gerettet, und das auf mehr als eine Art und Weise. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das jemals wieder zu sagen, aber wenn es einen einzigen Mann in dieser Galaxie gab, dem er vertraute… dann war das John Sheppard. Und es gab zumindest eine einzige Sache, die er im Gegenzug für den Älteren tun konnte."
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Sheppard war ungewöhnlich angespannt.

Die Besprechung dauerte viel länger als gewöhnlich, dabei war ihr letzter Einsatz lange und anstrengend gewesen. Die Welt, auf der sie gewesen waren, war kaum nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen. Größte Teile der Umgebung waren versumpft, sie hatten Stunden gebraucht um das nächstgelegene Dorf zu finden. Es war unfassbar schwül gewesen, und auf den kurzen Regenschauer, der sie mit einer solchen Heftigkeit überrascht hatte, dass sie innerhalb von Minuten bis auf die Haut nass gewesen waren, folgte wieder strahlender Sonnenschein, der die Luft dampfen ließ.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass eine solche Umgebung geradezu ideal war für übernatürlich große, blutsaugende Insekten. McKay war kaum zu beruhigen gewesen, was für das restliche Team nur eine noch größere nervliche Belastung bedeutete.

Seit sie zurück waren bestand er außerdem darauf, halbstündlich seine Körpertemperatur zu messen, da er davon überzeugt war, irgendeine Art von Dschungelfieber hätte ihn befallen und Ronon musste sehr an sich halten, um ihn nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit dem Thermometer abzustechen.

Hauptsächlich berichteten Teyla und Sheppard von der kaum zu beachtenden Zivilisation dort, Ronon behielt seine Meinung wie üblich für sich. Sein Blick galt hauptsächlich Sheppard, der sich immer wieder mit einer Hand über den Nacken strich und versuchte, selbst die Verspannungen loszuwerden, die ihn dort plagten.

Kaum ein Lächeln war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, er machte sich noch nicht einmal über McKays Gejammer lustig, und Ronon kannte seinen CO lange genug, um zu wissen, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.

Er hatte Sheppard von ihrer ersten Begegnung an gelesen… hatte seine Mimik studiert und seine Bewegungen, wann sich seine Stimme veränderte und ob sein Lächeln echt war oder sein Gegenüber nur beschwichtigen sollte. In seinen ersten Tagen hier auf Atlantis hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt. Er hatte herausfinden müssen, ob er diesem Mann vertrauen konnte, ob er die Wahrheit sagte, oder ihn auch nur in Sicherheit wiegen wollte, um ihn danach wieder den Wraith und ihren sadistischen Spielchen zu überlassen.

Und ganz abgesehen davon… hatte er den Kontakt mit anderen Menschen nach Jahren der Isolation und der ständigen Angst, in der er sein Leben verbracht hatte, aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm. Mit Teyla war es einfach gewesen, sie war von Natur aus verständnisvoll und einfühlsam und er hatte ihr nie erklären müssen, warum er lieber zuhörte als selbst sprach.

McKay war schwieriger gewesen, und um ehrlich zu sein war der Wissenschaftler ihm bis heute größtenteils ein Rätsel. Da das allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, kamen sie ganz gut miteinander klar.

Aber Sheppard… nun, Dr. Weir hatte ihn einmal als ‚Unikat' bezeichnet, Ronon wäre keine bessere Beschreibung eingefallen. Je ungefährlicher eine Situation war, desto unbeholfener schien er zu werden. Oberflächlich war seine Art angenehm und man musste abwechselnd mit und über ihn lachen, warum er aber Lieutenant Colonel und militärischer Leiter der Atlantis-Expedition, wusste man erst, wenn man ihn in einer Krisensituation gesehen hatte. Er würde bis zum Schluss Witze machen, aber er reagierte schnell, traf Entscheidungen und gab Anweisungen. Er kannte die Talente und Fähigkeiten seiner Teammitglieder, aber auch ihre Grenzen, und er würde immer derjenige sein, der das metaphorische sinkende Schiff als Letzter verließ, oder gar nicht mehr.

Er hatte Ronon das Leben gerettet, und das auf mehr als eine Art und Weise. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das jemals wieder zu sagen, aber wenn es einen einzigen Mann in dieser Galaxie gab, dem er vertraute… dann war das John Sheppard. Und es gab zumindest eine einzige Sache, die er im Gegenzug für den Älteren tun konnte.


	2. Miles to go before I sleep

**Kapitel 1**

Atlantis forderte viele Opfer von seinen Bewohnern. Das häufigste war bestimmt Schlaf.

Jeder von ihnen arbeitete so viel und so hart, dass die meisten bereits schliefen, bevor sie noch eine horizontale Position erreicht hatten, und manche entfernten sich dafür noch nicht einmal von ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Die schlimmsten Nächte waren daher die, in denen der Schlaf sich einem komplett entzog, egal wie erschöpft man geistig und körperlich bereits war.

Es war nie richtig dunkel in den Gängen von Atlantis, eine Art Notbeleuchtung zog sich am Boden entlang und tauchte alles in ein dämmriges Licht, das unscharfe Schatten an die Wände warf. Ronon hatte es vom ersten Tag an beruhigend gefunden, und das tat er immer noch, als er sein eigenes Quartier beinahe lautlos verließ.

In Sheppards Unterkunft war es dafür umso dunkler, und seine Augen brauchten einige Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, als er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Außer dem Rauschen der Wellen vor dem Fenster und dem leisen, gleichmäßigen Atmen war nichts zu hören… und vielleicht hätte er jeden anderen damit täuschen können, aber Ronon wusste längst, dass der Ältere nicht schlief. Tat er nie, wenn er den Tag in einer solchen Stimmung beendete.

Nach und nach konnte er immer mehr Details seiner Umgebung ausmachen, als er an das Bett des Älteren herantrat. Er konnte erkennen, dass Sheppard ihn ansah, aber viel wichtiger noch war, dass er dessen Blick auch auf sich spüren konnte, als er seine Kleidung ablegte. Er tat es ganz ruhig und ohne Eile, bis er den kühlen Windzug von draußen auf seiner nackten Haut spüren konnte, und erst dann schlug Sheppard die Decke zurück, eine Einladung, die er sich mit Worten nicht hätte abringen können.

Ronon konnte hören, wie sich die Atmung des Älteren beschleunigte, als er sich zu ihm legte, und mit einer Hand seinen eigenen Oberkörper abstütze, während er mit der anderen erst durch die dichten, dunklen Haare strich, und sie dann in Sheppards Nacken liegen ließ, wo er nur mit dem Daumen über die verspannten Muskeln streichelte.

Die Dunkelheit kam ihnen dabei gerade recht… vor allem Ronon erlaubte sie, viel feinere Nuancen in Sheppards Haltung wahrzunehmen und zu wissen, wann er wirklich entspannt war.

Seine Haut war warm und glatt unter Ronons Hand, und er massierte den Nacken und die Schultern des Älteren mit einer Ruhe und Geduld, als hätte er alleine die Kontrolle darüber, wie lange die Nacht noch dauern würde. Nur langsam wanderte er tiefer, seine Schulterblätter entlang, und weiter seine Wirbelsäule hinab, während der Ältere bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte und immer nachgiebiger unter seinen Berührungen wurde.

Und erst dann zog er die Decke von endgültig dem schlanken Körper, die achtlos auf dem Fußboden landete, und beugte sich über Sheppard. Vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und küsste die erhitzte Haut, spürte, wie sich der Puls des Älteren dabei beschleunigte, und als er das leise, im Kissen erstickte Keuchen hörte, wusste er, dass er jede förmliche Zurückhaltung endgültig aufgeben konnte.

Nur allzu bereitwillig hob Sheppard sein Becken ein Stück an, damit auch das letzte Stück Stoff zwischen ihm und Ronon verschwinden konnte, und Gott war die Welt perfekt, als er endlich das Gewicht des großgewachsenen Mannes auf sich spüren konnte, nur nackte Haut und Wärme und sein Herz schlug so heftig in seiner Brust, dass das dem Jüngeren unmöglich entgehen konnte.

Ja, es gab diese eine Sache, die Ronon für Sheppard tun konnte, und es gab nichts, was er lieber tat. Seine Lippen und Zunge fanden den Weg entlang seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten, und Sheppards Atmung kam bereits nur noch stoßweise, als er mit seinen rauen und kräftigen Händen über seine Oberschenkel strich und ihn mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Druck dazu brachte, die Beine weiter zu öffnen.

Er hätte das stundenlang machen können, nichts außer Sheppards Geruch in seiner Nase und der Geschmack seiner Haut auf seiner Zunge, das dunkle, gedämpfte Stöhnen in seinen Ohren und das alles nur seinetwegen, weil er genau wusste, was Sheppard brauchte und was er wollte, mehr noch, als der Ältere sich das eingestehen wollte.

Und jedes Mal reizte er ihn so lange, bis Sheppard blind nach seinem Arm oder seiner Schulter tastete, nach dem erstbesten Körperteil, das er zu fassen bekam, und ihn in einer eindeutigen Aufforderung zu sich zog, schwer atmend und ein bisschen weggetreten und wie Wachs unter seinen Händen.

Die Tube mit Gleitgel war wie immer in der zweiten Schublade in der hinteren linken Ecke unter einem Paar Socken verstaut worden, soviel Ordnung konnte man von einem Mann des Militärs erwarten, und ein bisschen amüsierte Ronon diese Tatsache jedes Mal, wenn er danach griff.

Und dann galt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sheppard, und Gott, das Geräusch, das der Ältere unwillkürlich jedes Mal machte, wenn er ihn in eindrang, war wahrscheinlich das Schönste und Erregendste, das Ronon kannte. Sich selbst konnte er dabei schon gar nicht mehr hören, all seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann unter sich, und seiner eigenen Selbstbeherrschung, vorsichtig mit ihm zu sein, bis sich kräftige Finger in seine Oberschenkel gruben und ihn zu mehr anspornten, eine Aufforderung, der er nur zu gerne nachkam.

Irgendwann, das hatte Ronon sich selbst versprochen, würden sie das am helllichten Tag tun, am besten unter freiem Himmel, aber noch ließ er seinem CO den Schutz der Dunkelheit, ließ ihm die Möglichkeit so zu tun, als könnte Ronon weniger von ihm sehen oder hören, wenn er das Gesicht in seinem Kissen oder unter seinem Arm vergrub.

Nicht, dass er das sehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte oder wollte… dafür folgte er Ronon viel zu widerstandslos, als dieser einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper legte und ihn einfach mit sich in eine aufrechte Position zog.

Eine Hand hatte er an seiner Hüfte liegen, die andere vergrub er schließlich in den schwarzen Haaren und brachte Sheppard ohne Mühe dazu, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, sodass er ihn endlich küssen konnte… hungrig und sehnsüchtig, und so, wie der Ältere sich dabei in seinen Armen wand und gegen ihn bewegte wusste Ronon schon, dass er das kaum mehr lange durchhalten konnte…

Er hätte ihn vielleicht hinhalten können, aber es war auch für ihn zu lange her, und so zog er den Älteren nur dichter zu sich, ließ seine Hand zwischen dessen Beine wandern, und schloss seine Finger um seine Erektion, bis Sheppard nicht mehr wusste, in welche Richtung er sich ihm eigentlich entgegen bewegen wollte.

Sie lösten den Kuss erst, als es gar nicht mehr anders ging, bis Ronon spüren konnte, wie sich der schlanke, athletische Körper anspannte, und Sheppard schließlich einfach den Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter sinken ließ und seinen Höhepunkt sichtlich bis zur letzten Sekunde auskostete… ein Anblick, der noch jedes Mal gereicht hatte, um auch den Rest von Ronons Selbstbeherrschung hinwegzufegen und für einen Moment wurde die Welt einfach schwarz, während sein eigener Orgasmus wie eine Welle über ihn hineinbrach.

Für ein paar Minuten konnten sie kaum etwas anderes tun, als in einem einzigen Durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen und zerwühlten Laken liegen zu bleiben, wobei Ronon sich zumindest die Mühe machte, nicht mit seinem kompletten Gewicht auf dem Älteren liegen zu bleiben.

Die meisten anderen Menschen hätten zumindest jetzt das Bedürfnis gehabt, etwas zu sagen… aber zwischen ihnen lief das anders. Manchmal verstanden sie sich am besten, ganz ohne zu sprechen.

Schließlich streckte Ronon sich ein bisschen demonstrativ, zufrieden brummend, bevor er sich langsam erhob und in den angrenzenden Waschraum - das Wort Badezimmer wäre zu hochgegriffen gewesen – zu verschwinden, wo er kurze Zeit später mit einem warmen, feuchten Tuch zurückkam, und Sheppards Lippen für einen regelrecht zärtlichen Kuss suchte, den letzten, der ihm heute gestattet sein würde.

Schon während der kurzen Katzenwäsche, die Sheppard die ersten paar Male peinlicher gewesen zu sein schien, als der eigentliche Akt, fielen ihm mittlerweile die Augen zu, und wenn er seinen CO so sah, fühlte Ronon eine Art Stolz, die schwer zu beschreiben war… weil er es war, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sheppard sich in einem so entspannten Zustand befand, so, wie das kein anderer konnte und wie es auch sonst niemandem gestattet war.

Als John wieder aufwachte, war Ronon bereits verschwunden. Er war zugedeckt, seine Kleidung war ordentlich zusammengelegt auf seinem Stuhl platziert worden und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er in dieser Nacht Gesellschaft gehabt hatte. John erlaubte sich genau zwei Minuten, in denen er genoss, wie sich sein Körper anfühlte, und dass außer seinem eigenen noch der Geruch eines anderen Mannes an ihm haftete. Dann schlug er die Augen auf, und die Realität war zurück.

Er war wieder der leitende Offizier der Atlantis-Expedition, Lieutenant Colonel des US-Militärs, und sobald er aufgestanden war und geduscht hatte, auch nichts anderes mehr. Vor allem nichts, was damit zu tun hatte, dass er mit anderen Männern das Bett teilte.


End file.
